powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hornito
Hornito is the fifth general of the Conquerons to invade Earth & a major antagonist in ''Power Rangers Dino Knights''. Upon his arrival, he forcefully took command from the current forces. Character History Origin Hornito was presumably created along with the other Druidon generals by Lady Legios. Centuries ago, Hornito & the Conquerons went to war with the people of Rysaul for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Conquerons to leave the Earth & drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth. Personality Hornito is an egotistical backstabbing and power-hungry narcissist with a willingness to betray Wishop and Kingtain in his ambitious pursuit of said power despite all three of them being Conquerons. This, however, is his weakness as his condescending sadism leaves him short-sighted that leads to his defeat against Logan. Hornito also bears a grudge as he proclaimed vengeance against Logan and the Dino Knight Rangers out of anger & disgust for his loss. Hornito has also shown to be quite cunning as he was able to deceive Wishop's scheme to have the Mysticron Windor take back his heart card. Hornito's Cards KSR-Pricious's Card (Blank).png|Blank Cards KSR-Pricious's Card (Wizeru's Heart).png|Wishop's Heart Card KSR-Pricious's Card (Gachireus's Heart).png|Kingtain's Heart Card KSR-Pricious's Card (Everlasting Claw).png|Dino Knight Red's Dino Max Armor Card Powers & Abilities * Card Manipulation: Hornito can create and manipulate cards at will. ** Card Imprisonment: With his cards, Hornito can create a connection either by a person or an attack though contact with a card. He used this ability to connect two cards to both Wishop & Kingtain's hearts which can hurt them physically, much like how a voodoo doll worked. As Shroomus lacks a physical heart, he is immune to its effects. ** Card Power: By placing a card with an attack on the chessboard buckle on his right shoulder strap, Hornito is capable of granting himself the ability to use the attack. ***'Dino Max Claw': After Kingtain, wielding a blank card, endured Dino Knight Red's Dino Max Claw attack, the card copied the technique, allowing Hornito to perform its move. * Enhanced Durability: Hornito can endure multiple strong blows without showing signs of fatigue. * Strength: Hornito is the strongest Conqueron general by far, matching & besting Dino Knight Red's strength while he's in his Dino Max Armor. * Energy Slash: With his naginata, Hornito can unleash purple & magenta energy slashes. * Energy Beams: Hornito can generate & launch magenta energy beams from his hands. **'Energy Discs': Hornito can generate & throw multiple magenta & purple energy discs based on his shoulder protrusions. * Slime Teleportation: Hornito can teleport to another location by transforming his body into silver slime, much like Shroomus. Arsenal *'Cards': Hornito wields blank cards in his possession. *'Sealing Container': Hornito wields a bottle-shaped container to allow Space Dragzilla to seal itself in. *''Naginata: Hornito wields a knight chesspiece-styled dual-ended ''naginata in combat, which he can split into two swords. Profile *Height: TBA (TBA Giant) *Weight: TBA (TBA Giant) *Attribute: Knight Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Conqueron general *Experience Point: TBA Notes *His motif is based on a knight chess piece & a jester. *His ability to replicate his enemies' abilities is somehow similar to fellow Conqueron member Checker, but much like Chameliac, another villain with the ability to replicate his enemies' abilities, he needed a device to support him, unlike Checker who just needed to use his sight. See Also *Pricious - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:PR Villains Category:Conquerons Category:PR Generals Category:Generals Category:Aliens